SYOC
by Annalease
Summary: Closed, except for evil people and animals.  This story will take place sometime after Fang. This story is about a "special ops" flock that both Fang and Max run, without knowing it.
1. Chapter 1

'Kay, so this is a SYOC (Submit your own character, for those who don't know). This story will take place sometime after Fang. Basically, this story is about a "special ops" flock that both Fang and Max run, without knowing it. So, I need twelve (good) people (I might decide to add more or less). And I will accept evil people and animals. So, please respond!

~Character Info Sheet~ (Not all are necessary. If you don't have an answer, don't answer it.)

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Clothes/appearance:

Background:

Mutation:

Power(s):

Fang or Max (subject to change):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:

Please post as many as you want!

-Annalease


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has submitted characters so far! Virtual cookies to you all! ^.^ A special thanks goes to 3rdbase101 for reviewing, like, half an hour after I posted! It made me so happy to see all the reviews, so, thanks!

My Character:

Name: Astrological Starr

Nickname: Astral

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Personality: She's shy and quiet, protective of her ideas. Even though she's quiet, she's a great leader. Astral is amazingly smart, loyal, and devious (sometimes). She seems fierce when you don't know her, but is really kind when you do.

Clothes/appearance: Astral has long-ish dark brown, layered hair, and bangs that fall just past her silver eyes. She's somewhat short, and very thin, weighing about 90 pounds thanks to her avian dna. She wears a black jacket with a white tank top underneath, dark skinny jeans and combat boots. She uses a black beanie cap to hide her black cat ears.

Background: Astral was born into the Institute for Higher Living, and was there for fifteen years until Max and the gang let all of the mutants out. She then stuck with them for a couple days before leaving to be on her own. Since then, she's lived in a large house (long story…) and kept in touch with Fang and Max through email.

Mutation: She has 2% avian DNA, and 4% Cat, leaving her with the wings of a Summer Tanager, and the sharp canines, and grey ears and tail of a cat.

Power(s): She can read minds, while blocking out other mind readers. She can climb really fast, and is stealthy.

Fang or Max: Both (You'll find out more later)

Likes: Drawing, photography, writing, singing, strawberries, reading, anime/manga, the color green, rain, and the flock.

Dislikes: Silence, being confused, oranges, tacos, swimming, pop, annoying people, and hypocrites.

Other: She has a black horse named midnight.

So, that's Astral. Please post as many characters as you want! You can PM my, or post in the reviews. I accept evil people, and pets, just please tell me if they are evil!


	3. Chapter 3

'Kay. I have received enough people now. I'll still accept evil persons (always wanted to say that! ^.^) and pets. Give me about a day, and then I'll post who made it, and who didn't. Thanks for all the submissions!


	4. Chapter 4

I made the character lists. I'm extremely sorry if your character didn't make it in. I have to say, that this was one of the hardest decisions I have ever made. If they didn't make it in, it was probably because I didn't think they would work in the story. I ended having 15 people, so here they are.

**Protagonists:**

Astrological- Me!

**Fang's Group-**

Nowaki- Maximum Phantomhive

Jesse- CoolerThanMeNo

Silver- Shayna-18

Juliet- Whisper13

Alice- Gothic Angel From Hell

Kat- Cheshire0663

Dakota- maximumridefan111

Ava- Coolio42

**Max's Group:**

Zack- Fang is awesome

Josh- maximumridefan111

Watercress- Serpent's Ballet

Elliot- 3rdbase101

Janessa- Maximum Phantomhive

Maria- watchthesunset37

Guinevere- Knight Mistress

**Antagonists **(Still accepting)-

Sky- FoxWolfDingo

**Relationships-**

Dakota and Zack

Silver and Kat

Jesse and Ava

Josh and Jenny

There will be possibly more later on! So, I'll try to start the story soon. It's going to be called _Flock: Special Ops._ If you have any ideas on relationships, or anything, don't be afraid to speak up! So thanks to all submitters!


End file.
